


Step By Step

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: HONEYST (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: Sometimes, we should just enjoy ourselves.





	Step By Step

Busan is cooler at night.

All the hustle and bustle of the city is dim and distant from how it was when they had arrived in the morning. “Busan's great!” Hwan had gushed on the train ride there.

“Of course Busan is great to you, you were born and raised.” Chulmin chuckles while putting Hwan’s thigh.

But Hwan was right. Busan is great. Amazing actually. The food was delicious, so much so that Seungseok felt too full to even walk after lunch, opting for the clinging-to-dongsung method of getting to the beach. But the beach, wow. 

The beach was marvelous. Cold, but absolutely breathtaking and Seungseok had gasped the moment the water came into view causing Hwan to give him the smuggest smile.

It's quiet now, he can only hear the water washing up softly in the background but Dongsung’s breathing is louder. He's more aware of Dongsung's presence than anything. Although, he's pretty sure the latter had fallen back to sleep while sitting.

He doesn't blame him, he's the reason they're even on the damn beach again at 2 a.m. “You're the leader! You can't let me go alone!” Seungseok had argued back in their hotel room. Dongsung toyed with the idea for a good hour before agreeing and ultimately regretting it because the air is crisp and cold.

Seungseok just wanted to get away for a bit, go somewhere with a member, somewhere where the cameras aren't rolling and following their every move. And maybe Dongsung being his roommate and hotel buddy has something to do with the fact that he asked him to tag along. He could've easily gone into the next room over and bug Chulmin.

“So what are we doing here again?” Dongsung asks, his voice obviously laced with sleep. He smacks his lips together and curls forward so his chin rest on his knees. It's cute, he looks small. “Mmmm, to play in the water?” Seungseok teases, drumming a quick rudiment on his thigh and smiling at Dongsung. The younger groans, pulling his hood further over his head in effort to will himself away.

“Come on! Live a little!” Seungseok laughs, standing up so he can pull Dongsung up. He admires the fight Dongsung puts up for a split second but he thinks Dongsung must be too sleepy to actually stop him because a second later, his feet are fumbling as Dongsung's pulls forward.

“Let's go play then.” Dongsung huffs, his eyes still closed. He leans against Seungseok as they getting closer to water, his feet a bit wobbly but he's moving.

His body tenses the second his toes touch water. “oh no!” Dongsung squeaks. He opens his eyes, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to walk back. “No, you don't!” Seungseok yells, pulling the latter by his hoodie and eventually, getting a stable arm around him so he can dunk them both in.

“Seok!” Dongsung whines, his hair dripping and his clothes clings to him like a second skin. It's times like these that's he's so grateful he left his phone back in their room. Seungseok laughs, his face pressed into Dongsung's back as he tries to calm down. “You should've seen the look on your face!” He squeals.

“You should see the look on your face when I kick your ass!” Dongsung growls, struggling against Seungseok’s hold on him. He manages to turn, chest to chest while the latter still giggles quietly. His throws his fist, “Seriously though, these were our pajamas. What are we going to wear when we go back to bed?” Dongsung has a point but they could always wear what they wore to Busan.

Seungseok hums, nodding along before dunking them both back into the water. Dongsung giggles this time when they come up, his arms draped around Seungseok neck for support as he laughs softly.

Seungseok makes a mental note of how nice the moonlight catches on Dongsung's cheekbones, how the water clings to his long eyelashes in droplets and how bright his smile is. It tugs at something in Seungseok. A need to protect him, hold him closer and make sure he's always happy. He realizes if there were a perfect time to kiss someone, I'd be now.

So Seungseok doesn't even think twice before he leans forward, his arms tightening around Dongsung's waist and his lips softly covering the other’s. Dongsung's chuckles fade, his initial shock passes quick before he's closing his eyes and kissing back. Seungseok is a great kisser.

He's softly and tender, Dongsung thinks he wouldn't mind kissing him more after this. The beach is rather quiet and all Dongsung hear is his heartbeat in his ears. Seungseok pulls away with a huff, his face unreadable.

“You're a good kisser.” Dongsung comments, his breath coming out short and rapid. Seungseok nods, a soft smile on his lips before he's tugging Dongsung towards the beach and out of the water. “We should go back.”

Although everything seemed fine, Dongsung still doesn't expect Seungseok to crawl into his bed at 4 a.m— his lips quickly finding Dongsung's again.

This time their kisses are fast and rough. On the complete opposite side of what they did on the beach. It leaves Dongsung breathless and with bruised lips. Yet, he lets Seungseok pull the covers over their heads, he lets Seungseok's fingers slip under his shirt and he lets Seungseok rub themselves together. It's 4 a.m. They should be asleep.

But I can sleep on the train on the way back.

Seungseok doesn't say a single word. Just does his best to keep Dongsung quiet. Dongsung whines the first few times Seungseok rolls his hips, the pace isn't steady but that doesn't stop Dongsung from moaning softly into Seungseok mouth.

It feels like hours have passed before they finally come. Their boxers ruined and Dongsung whines about that. Seungseok chuckles softly before cleaning up and sliding back into bed with Dongsung to hold him. It's 5 a.m and they have to be up in five hours but Dongsung can't help but feel giddy inside when Seungseok nuzzles into his neck and whispers goodnight.

He also can't help being giddy when they're on the train ride back home and Seungseok is holding his hand. It comes off friendly and endearing to Hwan. “You guys are finally getting along!"  
Seungseok laughs, pushing Hwan's shoulder before lifting Dongsung's hand and planting a teasing kiss on the back of it. The others groan and Dongsung plays along, trying to get his hand back but Seungseok is persist and Dongsung kinda likes it.


End file.
